fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu! Over the Rainbow
is an Aikatsu! fanseries created by AguriiMadoka. This is a revamp of her earlier Aikatsu! fanseries, Aikatsu! Rainbow-Colored Miracle and is set in the original Aikatsu! universe, 26 years after the end of the fourth season. Summary The story follows Chiaki Amamiya and Makoto Nagiyama, two childhood best friends who were inspired to become idols after attending the concert of top idol unit, Lumiere. Now thirteen years old, the two audition for Starlight Academy, the prestigious idol school that gave way to the likes of top idols Mizuki Kanzaki, Ichigo Hoshimiya, and Akari Ozora. Aiming for the top, Chiaki and Makoto enter the world of idols - although they may have more work cut out for them then they originally thought. Chiaki's singing and dancing skills aren't quite up to par yet, while Makoto must continuously hide the fact he's really a boy under the dress. Not to mention training under the same roof as Mai Nanase, a senior idol who antagonizes Chiaki concerning her mysterious ability to use Crystal Voice... Notable Characters Starlight Academy * **The central protagonist, a Sexy type idol who uses Dolly Devil. * **A Cute type idol who uses Dreamy Crown. * **A Cool type idol who uses Dance Fusion. * **A Pop type idol who uses Vivid Kiss and the adoptive daughter of Mizuki Kanzaki and Mikuru Natsuki. * **A Cute type idol who uses Wonder Jungle. * **A Sexy type idol who uses Bohemian Sky. Dream Academy * **A Cool type idol who uses Gorgeous Prince. * **A Sexy type idol who uses Sakurairo Kaden. * **A Cute type idol who uses Lovely Machine. * **A Pop type idol who uses Mecha Paniq. * **A Cool type idol who uses Loli Gothic. Moonlight Office * **A Pop type idol who uses Retro Clover. * **A Sexy type idol who uses Nymph Reverie. Terminology * are when an idol pulls off a Special Appeal in rapid succession. They are usually performed near the end of a song. The maximum number of Consecutive Appeals one can perform safely is seven, with performing eight putting too much strain on the body to the point of collapse. ** - A legendary Special Appeal created by Maya Nijihara that only becomes performable once an idol can reliably execute seven Consecutive Appeals. Many idols, like Mai Nanase, strive to perform the Rainbow-Colored Miracle, but only Ichigo Hoshimiya and Akari Ozora have performed the Appeal without fail. It is extremely difficult to use due to the very specific parameters concerning its execution (height of the jump, correct timing, etc.). As such, it is virtually impossible to perform in a set of Consecutive Appeals and must be done separately. *** - Mai's upgraded version of the Rainbow-Colored Miracle. *** - Chiaki's upgraded version of the Rainbow-Colored Miracle. * are usually activated when an idol maxes out their voltage meter, causing their normal aura to become stronger (sometimes adding in new elements) and their singing voice to become louder and clearer. The Crystal Aura also causes a pair of individualized wings to appear on an idol's back as they execute their Consecutive Appeals, which disappear soon after. Certain idols, like Chiaki Amamiya, are born with the innate ability to activate their Crystal Aura at will. * - The new system, based on planetary bodies. **Sun - Sakurairo Kaden **Mercury - Dance Fusion **Venus - Nymph Reverie **Earth - Retro Clover **Moon - Gorgeous Prince **Mars - Lovely Machine **Ceres - Wonder Jungle **Jupiter - Dreamy Crown **Saturn - Mecha Paniq **Uranus - Bohemian Sky **Neptune - Vivid Kiss **Pluto - Loli Gothic **Eris - Dolly Devil New Brands * - a Cool-type brand based on Ōji lolita / boystyle fashion. * - a Cute-type brand based on steampunk fashion. * - a Cute-type brand that bases its designs on animals. * - a Sexy-type brand that bases its designs on Greek mythology and Mediterranean fashion. Music Trivia * Like Rainbow-Colored Miracle, Over the Rainbow contains elements from other idol series like Pretty Rhythm and PriPara. Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:AguriiMadoka